


Mistakes Like This

by daroost89



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sadness, based off of a song that i've been obsessed with, boys who are only in love with each other when drunk, idk why i do this to them i'm sorry, slightly OOC, thought it would match these two pretty well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroost89/pseuds/daroost89
Summary: James and Aleks only seem to love each other when they're both drunk. Or that's how it is for James, at least.





	Mistakes Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelbiene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelbiene/gifts).



> based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6ki1UeI6uE  
> go ahead and give it a listen while you read !  
> [ tumblr username is ignominyy, might post the fic there as well ]

The morning’s sunlight trickled through the blinds, whilst the numerous birds could be heard chirping their songs loud and proud outside, having not a care in the world. Rays of light currently rested upon Aleksandr’s face, slowly waking him from his slumber. He muttered curse words as he blinked his eyes open, squinting at the harsh light. Shielding his eyes from the attack, he took a quick glance around the room. 

He almost panicked for a moment; not recognizing the room he currently was in. His nerves calmed as his brain registered where he was, and he turned his head to look at the person to his right. Dark hair was tied in a messy bun, strands escaping from the hair tie’s grasp and splaying themselves against the pillow. Aleks shifted slightly to turn towards the sleeping man, noting the soreness in his hips as he moved. He knew it was from the actions that took place the night before; with the familiar yet harsh hands grasping at him so hard, it was bound to leave bruises. With that in mind, his hand slowly slipped under the cover, pressing his fingertips gently into the sore skin. A bruise was most definitely on his left side and he assumed there was another on his right side. It wasn’t like he minded the bruises, though. 

Turning his attention back to the man who was responsible for all of this, he sighed softly. Most of the time when he spent the night, this was the sight he would always wake up to. A back towards him instead of a handsome face. It was probably because he was ashamed of what had happened on those late nights, not wanting to look at Aleks and comprehend what he had just done. The blond laid there for a few more moments before rising from the bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He quickly gathered his discarded clothes from the floor and slipped them on, quietly sighing as he turned to look at the bed once again. Beginning to walk towards the other side of the bed, he hesitated. 

This was part of the routine when he woke up as well; should he leave without giving the man a soft kiss on the forehead, or should he still give the other a gentle peck? He always went with the latter and was unsure as to why he had to think about it anymore. Approaching the sleeping figure, his heart began to race, not wanting to wake him. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before whispering a “bye, James”. With that, he left. 

When he arrived home, he unlocked his door before stepping foot inside, jumping at the sound of a voice from within. 

“Where were you all night?” Aleks shut the door behind him before his eyes traveled to his couch, where Brett was sat. Brett would often show up to Aleks’ place unannounced, mostly to see if he was actually home or out sleeping with James again. 

“Nowhere in particular,” Aleks replied simply, not looking Brett in his eyes as he began to walk towards his bathroom. The older man followed, standing in the doorway as Aleks went to the mirror, studying his neck for any signs of hickeys. 

“You sure you were ‘nowhere in particular’?” Brett said this with a hint of smugness behind his voice, tilting his head to the side. Aleks pretended he hadn’t heard him in favour of continuing with what he was doing. 

“If going out to the bar and going home with James is ‘nowhere in particular’, then I guess you are right.” 

Sighing heavily, the younger man looked towards his best friend. “And? What about it? Are you going to lecture me about it again?” Pushing past Brett, he sped walk to the living room, sitting down on the couch and folding his arms. 

“You know it’s not healthy for you,” Brett commented as he walked into the living room, “You’re so madly in love with someone who just thinks of you as a fun fuck after getting drunk.” 

As soon as those words hit Aleks, he felt his heart tighten with emotion. “Shut up,” he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Aleks, you know I’m right. James is a good guy overall, but you have to know he’s just using you. He doesn’t want the same things as you, do you understand? No matter how many times you fuck him, he’s not going to love you.” 

“Brett,” his voice was louder this time, his tone stern. Taking the hint, Brett simply sat down next to his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders with a soft sigh. Aleks lowered his head into his hands, putting his elbows to his knees, shaking his right leg a bit to distract himself from his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” Brett whispered, “I just hate seeing you get hurt over and over again.” 

“Yeah?” Aleks let out a dry laugh, lifting his face from his hands. “Imagine how I feel.” 

Brett left later that night, making sure to talk about the whole situation, his opinions on it, and what he thought Aleks should do. Both of them had decided Aleks should tell James how he felt and end their relationship as fuck buddies if James didn’t reciprocate his feelings. They agreed that the longer all of this went on, the more hurt it would cause. So now, Aleks was at James’s front door, knocking ever so softly on the door. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly let it out as the door opened. His eyes lit up as he saw the man in front of him, greeting him and walking in. James closed the door behind him, returning the greeting with a small smile. The two made their way to the living room, James beginning to talk about some game they could play or a movie they could watch. Aleks could barely hear his friend speaking, the sound of his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears. He simply nodded before taking a seat, James sitting down as well. 

All Aleks could think about was how he was suppose to admit to James that he was so in love with him, that he loved him so much that it fucking hurt. 

“Hello?” Aleks jumped a bit at the sound of James’s voice, half expecting that James had heard his thoughts and his cover was blown. James let out a laugh, “Are you alright, dude? You look like you’re about to have a full on mental breakdown.” Aleks shook his head slowly as he stared at James for a moment, his gaze going to the tv then. 

“I’m fine, man. Just have a lot of shit on my mind.” 

Nodding a bit, James’s attention also went to the tv. 

“Well get that shit off your mind and pick whether we’re playing some shit or watching something.” 

Oh, if only James knew what was going on in Aleks’ mind; maybe he’d understand then. 

“I don’t really give a shit, dude,” he replied, trying to make his words less suspicious and more like what he usually would say. James glanced slightly over at Aleks before ultimately deciding on a movie. Aleks was sort of glad for that; he wasn’t sure if he could focus on a video game at the moment. As the movie began to play, Aleks began to plan out what he should do. Should he just say it randomly in the middle of the video? ‘Hey, I kind of have a huge crush on you and it fucking hurts, so can you tell me if you feel the same?’ No, that sounded too stupid. He couldn’t do that. Thinking of a few more options, none of them seemed to really fit. Aleks wasn’t sure what to do, wishing that Brett could be there with him somehow. Just Brett being in the room with the two of them would’ve been a major help, but he didn’t offer, so Aleks didn’t ask. Looking towards James, he studied him for a moment before looking to the floor, taking in a deep breath. His body was trembling at this point, and he could swear he was making the couch shake. 

“James.” Aleks instantly regretted the word as it left his mouth, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again. Slowly turning his attention to James, the other man was staring at him already, eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Yeah?” Aleks opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Embarrassment suddenly flooded over him as he realized nothing came out, and he almost felt like crying. 

“Aleksandr, what’s wrong?” 

Aleks loved when James called him by his full name, it sounded so good rolling off of his tongue and many people didn’t do it very often. It was almost like it was… special, in a way. Suddenly, Aleks found himself leaning forward, lips connecting with James’s. Almost as soon as the touch was initiated, it was taken away. James had a slightly confused and disgusted look on his face, and Aleks just wanted to disappear. Backing away slightly, he wasn’t sure what to say at this point. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Aleks’ eye flickered to the couch cushions, holding back the urge to just get up and run out. “We only do that shit when we’re drunk. Not now.” James’s tone was slightly harsh, almost like it had a hidden trace of malice behind it. “I mean, what the hell, Aleks. You know this. Did you just come here to make a move on me or what?” His voice was growing a bit louder; a bit more annoyed. Aleks couldn’t bare to look at James, afraid of what expression was being made at him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Silence overtook them for a few seconds, James’s scoff breaking it. Finally, Aleks mustered up the courage to look at his friend, noting the disgust behind his usual kind brown eyes. He seemed to be backed up fully against the couch, almost like if he got closer to Aleks he would lunge at him for another kiss. “I-I’m sorry,” Aleks repeated, standing to his feet and feeling instantly light headed. Why did he think this was actually going to work? That somehow James liked him back? Why did he kiss him instead of just confessing? 

“We’re too sober for mistakes like this, Aleks.” 

Mistakes? Is that what James thought of when they slept together, that it was all just one big mistake? 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

James sighed, folding his arms as he looked back to the tv, still playing the movie they had put on. At this point, Aleks felt like he couldn’t breathe. Things would probably never be the same after this, and he knew he should just break off everything right then and there, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lose those nights with James; walking home from the bar and practically falling into the front door, mouths connecting as they made their way to the bed. James calling out Aleks’ name, his full name, between kisses and as they had sex. Falling asleep next to the warmth of James, the feeling of happiness as he fell asleep. 

“I’ll leave,” he finally said, not meeting James’s eyes as he turned away, quick steps going to the door. James had said something, but Aleks didn’t acknowledge his words as he walked out, closing the door swiftly behind him. But maybe he should’ve listened.

“Aleksandr, come back”.


End file.
